


Shadows

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [16]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Canon Era, Confessions, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Present Tense, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, if there's anything i should tag pls let me know, if you're looking for a good time this story really isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Race has finally had enough





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Day #16: Deal

“I don’t want to make a deal,” Race’s voice is small, his focus on the cold seeping through his shirt. “I don’t want this to be some quick...thing...we forget about.”

Spot sighs, a hand dragging down his face. “Then what, Race? I’ve got Brooklyn to run, I can’t keep sneaking into back alleys with you.”

“Then why’d you do it in the first place?” Race retorts, his anger burning to the surface of his skin. 

His fists clench at his side and he doesn’t miss how Spot notices this too. For once in his life, Spot looks at a loss for words. It’s refreshing, a sense of pride growing within Race as he straightens himself up. 

“My mistake. Thought you actually cared.”

The flash in Spot’s eyes pleases Race and he turns back to the alley entrance where he knows Spot will not follow. His pain, the dried-up tears, lead his feet as he marches down the street, but that doesn’t keep his doubt at bay.

Chance after chance Race gave and Spot took each and every one, leaving tatters in his wake. Race knew it wasn’t right from the start. He saw the stark difference between his relationship with Spot and those of others. Jack and David had a true understanding of each other, supportive to the end just like Mush and Blink. 

Race, however, had nothing. No trust, nothing tangible. Just empty promises whispered in dark nights. At first, Race would have agreed. This was in all good fun, something to look back on later in life. 

Somehow along the way, Race fell, and now he’s forced to face the reality that is Spot Conlon. Race doesn’t turn when he hears stray footsteps behind him, his suspicions confirmed with every step as he walks into the lodging house. Other newsies stare at him, but he pays them no mind until he’s at his bunk. 

Taking a glance at the beds that lay before his, he’s surprised to find the room unoccupied at this time of night. Goosebumps form on his skin and he sighs as he turns around. 

“What?”

Spot has his hat off, twisting in his hands as he stares at the ground. Race waits, his fingers tapping on the framing of the bed as his patience wears paper thin. 

“I care,” Spot starts, his voice unfamiliar and shaky. “I care too much. I wanted you to have a way out if...when things get bad.” 

Race feels as if he’s heard this all before and he holds himself back from rolling his eyes. If Race had been smarter, he would’ve left after their first kiss. Hell, he wouldn’t have even given that a chance to happen. But, life took control and Race was left to trail after. 

“That’s the thing though,” Race shakes his head. “It’ll be bad no matter what.”

Spot meets his eyes and Race can feel that familiar tug. He and Spot maybe aren’t so different, the way they ebb and flow through the life that they call theirs. Race has made up his mind and he turns away, his jaw taunt. 

“You’ve gotta try a hell of a lot harder than that if you want me back. Even then, I ain’t making promises.”

“Fair enough,” Spot responds evenly and that’s how Race knows he’s got the ace up his sleeve. 

Spot leaves without a farewell, Race watching him go, and a small cynical laugh leaves Race as he searches around for a cigar. In the end, his happiness comes first. If Spot happens to be a part of that, Race figures he’ll sort that out as he must. 

For now, he needs to stay away from Brooklyn, take some proper time for himself to decide if Spot Conlon will ever be in his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumbler](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
